Колин Маккомб
Колин Маккомб ( ) — работник Interplay, принявший участие в разработке Fallout 2. Биография Родился в 1970 году. В 1988 – 1991 гг. учился в колледже Лейк Форест и закончил его со степенью по философии, став бакалавром искусствК. Маккомб на linkedin.com. Вскоре после этого он начал работать в TSR, Inc, его способности и талант к писательскому и дизайнерскому мастерству вывели его на путь игрового дизайнера и сценариста, его труды снискали популярность среди игр серии Dungeons & DragonsИнтервью на montecook.com. Самой же карьерой писателя он начал заниматься с 1992 года. Работы над более десятком игр, приложениями, а также журнальные статьи по ним принесли ему несколько наград в 1993 и 1995 гг. После ухода Дэвида Кука из TSR Колин и Монте Кук стали главными дизайнерами игр серии PlanescapeИнтервью Колина на NMA от 4.04.2007. Interplay Узнав о готовящейся разработке Playstation Planescape в Interplay, Маккомб в 1996 годуСсылка на rpgcodex: It started in 1996, because it was in pre-production when I first showed up out there in October 1996. I didn’t move onto the team until April 1997, and then we got side-tracked by Fallout 2. We shipped in December 1999 so it was at least 3 years решает уйти из TSR, переехать в Калифорнию и устроиться на работу в Black Isle Studios. Тогда Interplay планировала занять Д.Кука на Stonekeep 2 и доделать масштабный проект Fallout 2. Однако из-за возникших трудностей (и отчасти из-за ухода важных дизайнеров и программистов оригинального Fallout), проекты Колина и Дэвида были приостановлены, а затем и вовсе отменены. Сам же Planescape: Torment было поручено сделать Крису Авеллону, который поддержал своих коллег и дал им возможность поучаствовать в проекте — Маккомб стал одним из главных дизайнеров Torment. Другие работники Interplay, такие как Т. Донли, А. Браун и Д. Спитцли, также участвовали над проектом Колина. Fallout 2 После того, как Колину объяснили суть работы в диалоговом редакторе, он начал создавать реплики персонажей в диалоговых файлах, таким образом он выполнял обязанности дизайнера[[Титры Fallout 2|Титры Fallout 2]]. Его рабочими зонами были Брокен Хиллс и Сан-ФранцискоFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 338: «''Designer Coiin McComb worked on Broken Hills, San Francisco, and more dialog editing''».Д. Спитцли: Broken Hills was a little bit different in that Colin McComb was the lead designer on that area, I believe. Чак Стоджерс из Брокен Хиллс и явления, происходящие между Ло Пэном и Драконом в Сан-Франциско, появились в игре из-за Маккомба. Не являясь программистом, Колин прибегал к осуществлению своих задумок к Дэну Спитцли и другим разработчикам игры. Супермутант Маркус и ряд других персонажей, для которых Колин писал диалоги, в дальнейшем попали в игруВысказывания разработчиков на techraptor.net. Дальнейшая деятельность Маккомб покинул BIS в 2000 году и переехал в Детройт, штат Мичиган, вместе со своей женой, Робин Маулдер. Он получил работу в Beyond Countless Doorways, которая занималась разработкой технологий по независимому дизайну игр. В 2012 году Маккомб был нанят inXile Entertainment и стал дальнейшем одним из дизайнеров Wasteland 2 и Torment: Tides of Numenera. В 2018 году он покинул компанию и позже около года проработал в Larian Studios. На нынешний момент Колин занимает пост ведущего креативного директора в 3lb Games LLC, в которой он работает с 2008 года. Заметки * * * * * * * * * Заметки * Неизвестно точно, кому принадлежат некоторые изречения, запечатлённые в титрах игры — К. Маккомбу или его тёзке Тотману. * Маккомб упоминается в [[Титры Fallout: New Vegas|титрах Fallout: New Vegas]], где ему была выражена благодарность от Джоша Сойера. * Колин высказывался по поводу происхождения Тифона, сына Сета. * В Fallout 2 на Колина имеется несколько отсылок: ** имеется упоминание его тёзки; ** Одна из боевых крыс, что живёт в Реддинге, Джейн Джекпот может называть МакКомб. Ссылки * Личный сайт К. Маккомба * Колин Маккомб на Ролевикипедии * Интервью на www.rpgnuke * Профиль в Twitter * К. Маккомб на mobygames * [https://rpgcodex.net/tags.php?id=992 rpgcodex.net] * К. Маккомб на Torment Wiki Примечания en:Colin McComb Категория:Разработчики Fallout 2